supersaiyan road
by Treves-BLoodspiller
Summary: Vegeta sing 8-mile from the 8-mile soundtrack PLZ this is my first story so be gentale *R&R*


"Super Sayain Mile"  
  
  
Vegeta  
  
Sometimes I just feel like, quittin I still might  
Why do I put up with the z gang, why do I still fight   
Sometimes it's hard enough just dealin with real life  
Sometimes I wanna jump on stage and just kill guys  
And show these people what my power level like's  
But I still have pride, sometimes I just hate life  
Somethin ain't right, hit the brake lights  
Case of this Power fright, drawin a blank like  
Da-duh-duh-da-da, it ain't my fault  
Great then I falls, my insides crawl  
and I clam up (wham) I just slam shut  
I just can't do it, my whole saiyianhood's  
just been stripped, I have just been vicked  
So I must then get, off the bus then slip  
Man fuck this shit yo, I'm goin the fuck home  
World on my shoulders as I run back to this Super Sayian Road  
  
[Chorus]  
I'm a man, I'ma make a new plan  
Time for me to just stand up, and travel new land  
Time to really just take matters into my own hands  
Once I'm over these tracks man I'ma never look back  
(Super Saiyan Road) And I'm gone, I know right where I'm goin  
Sorry Trunks I'm grown, I must travel alone  
And go follow the footsteps I'm makin my own  
Only way that I know how to escape from this Supersayian Road  
  
Vegeta  
I'm walkin these train tracks, tryin to regain back  
the spirit I had 'fore I go back to the same crap  
To the same Fight, and the same Black hair  
Tryin to Go super saiyan, gotta move ASAP  
And get a new plan, Bulma's got a new Kid  
Poor little Trunks, he don't understand  
Sits in front of the TV, buries his nose in the pad  
And just colors until the crayon gets dull in his hand  
While he colors his little sister, mother and dad  
Ain't no tellin what really goes on in his little head  
Wish I could be the daddy that neither one of us had  
But I keep runnin from somethin I never wanted so bad!  
Sometimes I get upset, cause I ain't blew up yet  
It's like I grew up, but I ain't grow me Blond hair yet  
Don't gotta rep my step, don't got enough pep  
The pressure's too much man, I'm just tryin to do what's best  
And I try, sit alone and I cry  
Yo I won't tell no lie, not a moment goes by  
That I don't pray to the sky, please I'm beggin you Kami  
Please don't let me be bitchin holdin no regular Ki   
Yo I hope you can hear me homey wherever you are  
Yo I'm tellin you dawg I'm bailin this Planet tomorrow  
Tell my Wife I love her, kiss baby Trunks goodbye  
Say whenever you need me baby, I'm never too far  
But yo I gotta get out there, the only way I know  
And I'ma be back for you, the second that I blow  
On everything I own, I'll make it on my own  
Off to work I go, back to this Super Sayian Road  
  
[Chorus]  
I'm a man, I'ma make a new plan  
Time for me to just stand up, and travel new land  
Time to really just take matters into my own hands  
Once I'm over these tracks man I'ma never look back  
(Super Saiyan Road) And I'm gone, I know right where I'm goin  
Sorry Trunks I'm grown, I must travel alone  
And go follow the footsteps I'm makin my own  
Only way that I know how to escape from this Supersayian Road  
  
Vegeta  
  
You gotta live it to feel it, you didn't you wouldn't get it  
Or see what the big deal is, why it wasn't the skillest  
To be walkin this borderline of Capluse corp. building limits  
It's different, it's a certain significance, a certificate  
of authenticity, you'd never even see  
But it's everything to me, it's my credibility  
You never seen heard smelled or met a real Saiyan  
who's incredible upon the same pedestal as me  
But yet I'm still Not SS, havin a rough time  
Sit on the porch with all The Z gang and kick dumb fights  
Go to work and serve TIme in the Gravity mechine  
But when it comes crunch time, where do my punches go  
Who must I show, to bust my flow  
Where must I go, who must I know  
Or am I just another crab in the bucket  
Cause I ain't havin no luck with this little Mechine so fuck it  
Maybe I need a new outlet, I'm startin to doubt shit  
I'm feelin a little skeptical who I hang out with  
I look like a bum, yo my clothes ain't about shit  
if the Salvation Army tryin to salvage an outfit  
And it's cold, tryin to travel this road  
Plus I feel like I'm on stuck in this Piss off mode  
My Detumanition is so up, but one thing I don't want  
is pity from no one, this Planet is no fun  
There is no sun, and it's so dark  
Sometimes I feel like I'm just bein pulled apart  
I'm torn in my limbs, by My saiyain pride  
It's enough to make me just wanna jump out of my skin  
Sometimes I feel like a Andriod, sometimes I just know not  
what I'm doin I just blow, my head is a stove top  
I just explode, the kettle gets so hot  
Sometimes my mouth just overloads the ass that I don't got  
But I've learned, it's time for me to U-turn  
Yo it only takes one time for me to get burned  
Ain't no fallin no next time I meet a new Enemy  
I can no longer play Cocky or be immature  
I got every ingredient, all I need is the courage  
Like I already got the beat, all I need is the words  
Got the urge, suddenly it's a surge  
Suddenly a new burst of energy is occured  
Time to show these Andriods, Bulma,Kakorato and a third  
I am no longer scared now, I'm free as a bird  
Then I turn and cross over the median curb  
Hit the Droids and all you see is a blur from SupperSaiyanRoad   
  
[Chorus]  
I'm a man, I'ma make a new plan  
Time for me to just stand up, and travel new land  
Time to really just take matters into my own hands  
Once I'm over these tracks man I'ma never look back  
(Super Saiyan Road) And I'm gone, I know right where I'm goin  
Sorry Trunks I'm grown, I must travel alone  
And go follow the footsteps I'm makin my own  
Only way that I know how to escape from this Supersayian Road 


End file.
